


Just Deserts

by icandrawamoth



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas 2016 [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twelve Days of Fic-mas, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9047921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Clarke has a long, cold walk home from school, but Lexa is waiting with ugly sweaters and hot chocolate.





	

Clarke has always been grateful the apartment she shares with Lexa is close enough to campus for them to walk to their classes. Days like like this, with snow swirling down and the bitter cold sneaking through every crack in the heavy layers she's wearing, it's a little less great. She pushes though, though, because she knows what's at the end of this walk: her finals are over, and it's nothing but a long winter break spread between a bit of working and spending the rest of the time with her girlfriend.

The thought brings a smile to her face and quickens her steps. The apartment comes into view, and moments later she's stepping in the door. Inside, the lights are off, but she can see the glow of their Christmas tree spilling from the living room. “Lexa?”

“Welcome home.” Lexa comes out from the kitchen, and Clarke's grin widens when she sees her. Lexa is wearing an ugly Christmas sweater – covered with cats in Santa hats – and a pair of bouncy reindeer antlers. “Put this on.” She presses a bundle into Clarke's hands, and the blonde holds it up to reveal another sweater, this one with an embroidered elf body placed so it will appear the person wearing it is the head.

Clarke chuckles. “These are lovely.”

“Put it on and meet me in the living room,” Lexa tells her, giving her a quick peck before heading back to the kitchen.

Clarke does, shucking off her wet coat and putting it into the closet, tossing her bag in a corner, and pulling the sweater over her head. In the living room, she settles into a corner of the couch, drawing her cold feet up under her.

A moment later, Lexa joins her, carrying a tray with two steaming mugs piled high with marshmallows. “For you,” she says, handing one to Clarke, then takes one for herself and cuddles up next to her.

“Mmm,” Clarke sighs as she takes a careful sip of the hot liquid. “This is delicious. You spoil me so much.”

“I like spoiling you,” Lexa says with a smile, and sets her mug down to wrap her hands around Clarke's chin and pull her in for another kiss. In the process, her antlers slip sideways and bonk the blonde on the head. The girls pull apart, giggling, and Clarke reaches out to fix the headband, smoothing Lexa's hair.

They settle in again, Lexa retrieving her cup and leaning against Clarke's shoulder. “How was your last final?”

“Fine, I think,” Clarke tells her. “You're lucky you got all yours finished early; it's a mess out there today.”

“I noticed,” Lexa says. “That's why I thought you might appreciate having something warm to come home to.”

Clarke kisses her hair. “I always love coming home to you.”


End file.
